


The Way You Flirt is Shameful

by RipleyAnastasia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's not emotionally constipated, Fluff, Kissing Booth AU, M/M, Stiles is a spaz, They are both of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipleyAnastasia/pseuds/RipleyAnastasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tall and muscular, with short dark hair and just the right amount of stubble along his finely structured jaw. He had on a tight black tee, and Stiles wanted nothing more to tear it off right then and there.</p>
<p>Of course, Mr. Sexy As Hell saw him freaking staring at him with fries still hanging out of his mouth, and he fuh-reaking winked at Stiles. He responded by spazzing out and spluttering, spitting the fries out and dropping the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Flirt is Shameful

**Author's Note:**

> I got the dialogue prompt: "The way you flirt is shameful." This happened. Kinda happy with it, actually. 
> 
> I suppose this is like a Hale Family Lives AU, cause I think this is how Derek was before the fire, before Paige died.
> 
> Un beta'd

 

The carnival was lame. Stiles wasn’t afraid to admit it. But he was making money, so hey,  who was he to complain?

 

After three god-awful hours working the ring toss, ugh, he finally got a break.

 

“I’ll be back in twenty!” He shouted over to Scott before taking off.

 

The first thing Stiles did was get fries. Completely and totally worth the $4. After that, he just wandered around for a few minutes, watching young people holding hands, little kids running through bubbles, and even a couple older siblings rolling their eyes dramatically. It wasn’t long, though, until he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

The line was ridiculously long. Like, a ten minute long line. He just had to know what was at the end of this line. Nothing should have this long a line at a carnival. Figuring he had time to kill, he got on the end, shuffling forward and shoving fries in his face.

Once he got closer, he could actually see what he was standing in line for: a Kissing Booth. Stiles shoved more fries into his mouth and looked towards the kissing booth, to see who was actually doing the kissing.

He froze, with fries hanging out of his mouth, and looked at the sexiest man he’d ever laid eyes on. Damn, Stiles thought. Damn.

He was tall and muscular, with short dark hair and just the right amount of stubble along his finely structured jaw. He had on a tight black tee, and Stiles wanted nothing more to tear it off right then and there.

Of course, Mr. Sexy As Hell saw him freaking staring at him with fries still hanging out of his mouth, and he fuh-reaking winked at Stiles. He responded by spazzing out and spluttering, spitting the fries out and dropping the rest. That smooth move earned funny looks from everybody nearby, including the blonde taking cash for the booth.

Great job, Stiles thought. Really attractive. The line moved forward and so did Stiles, even though he was mortified. He really could not believe he just did that.

After that, the line moved way too slow and much too fast. Stiles didn’t want to face the embarrassment, but couldn’t get his feet to go anywhere but towards the kissing booth.

After an unbelieveable amount of time, Stiles was next and he could now make out more details of Mr. Sexy As Hell.

He had great teeth, straight and white and pretty, which you saw when he smiled, which lit up his face, which made his eyes crinkle adorably, which made him even more attractive, if that was even possible.

Stiles realized he had been staring again and shook his head violently, earning a raised eyebrow for Mr. Sexy As Hell.

He smiled sheepishly at Mr. Sexy As Hell and approached the booth, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks.

“Oh God, “ Stiles started, fumbling for his wallet. “It’s $2 right?” He asked, grabbing two wrinkled one dollar bills and slapping them on the counter. The blonde leaned over and grabbed it. “Thank you,” she said pointedly.

Stiles ignored her and looked up at Mr. Sexy As Hell. He really wanted to jump across the booth and kiss him. Like a lot. Like forever. Preferably without clothing.

Mr. Sexy As Hell laughed and Stiles snapped out of his daydream.

“Please, call me Derek,” the sexy man said and extended his hand.

Stiles looked at Mr. Sexy - Derek - horrified. “Did I say that out loud? Oh my God.” He took his hand. Derek’s hand was a little bigger than Stiles’, and call him crazy, he thought they fit really well together and-

“The way you flirt is shameful,” Derek chuckled.

“Did I…?”

“Yes, and I’m flattered. But you should know something before you continue,” Derek told him, and Stiles’ heart dropped.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t intend to like, force my gayness on you or anything, so um, yeah, I’ll, uh, I’ll  just-” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Get the hell out of here before I embarrass myself any further.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” He looked at him earnestly. “You’re cute.”

Stiles literally could not stop the grin.

“What I was going to say, is-” Derek leaned forward, and Stiles felt himself lean forward too. “I’m free, on Sunday, if you want to get dinner or something.” He smiled.

Stiles nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah definitely. That’s um, that’s, that’s great.”

“Good. Here-” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand, wrote on it. “Is my number.”

Stiles looked at his hand and grinned at Derek. “Cool, I’ll text you,” he said. He held up his hand and stumbled backwards a little.

****  
“Oh!” Stiles went back up to the booth and kissed Derek full on the mouth. “My name’s Stiles, by the way.” He smiled and walked away, and he didn’t even care that he had four more hours of ring - tossing ahead of him.


End file.
